The present invention relates to a collapsible or foldable vehicle which can be transported in its own container on the back of a motor home, yacht, or the like, or which may be simply stored or shipped in a container.
In recent years there has been a great increase in the number of motor homes and campers on the highways, as well as yachts moving from place to place through the intracoastal waterway, lakes and oceans. These motor homes and yachts make temporary or permanent homes for the owners who can travel from city to city and state to state without living in motel rooms and driving small vehicles. Many of the motor homes and yachts have the same conveniences as a permanent home. One of the problems encountered by the occupants of motor homes is local transportation around the city once the motor home has reached its destination. The motor homes are generally too large for use around town and are expensive to use in this manner because of their large consumption of fuel. In addition, once the motor home is attached to electrical and gas hookups it must be unhooked and reconnected each time it is used for local errands. This problem is partly solved by the owners being able to rent cars in most cities, but rented cars are expensive and are generally not readily available at the motor home campsites. Many motor home owners attach bicycles or small motorbikes to the front or back of their motor homes for making short local trips when they reach their destination. In addition, motor homes sometimes carry a small boat on top or trailer a boat or small automobile.
The present invention advantageously overcomes many of the disadvantages in motor home travel by providing a small automobile which is collapsible into a compact shape, which can fit into its own container when collapsed, and which is easily transported on the back of a motor home. The vehicle can be rapidly removed from the motor home and opened for local transportation. In addition, the collapsible vehicle is ideally suited for transportation on yachts, trucks or for shipping between locations. In case of a yacht or even a motor home the container for the folded vehicle can be in the form of a small boat which can be utilized at campsites.